


12 Days of Ficmas

by CutiePiSenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Mistletoe, Snow, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePiSenpai/pseuds/CutiePiSenpai
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Decorating with Present Mic

Hizashi loved Christmas time, he liked the ugly Christmas sweaters, the lights, the parties and especially the decorations. Every year he would say that you two would decorate together but he is a busy man and with three jobs you end up decorating alone every year, not that you mind it was therapeutic and relaxing at this point. You have a mental clock that you wait for when you know he won't be upset about not being there to decorate. Today is that day, Hizashi sent you a text earlier apologizing saying he would be stuck at the radio station. You expected as much so on your way home you picked up some of your favorite peppermint tea. 

When you walk into your shared apartment you are surprised to see him there fighting to put together your tree. 

"Hey! I thought you were going to be stuck at the station?" You explain rushing to him. 

He stops with the tree to wrap you in a tight hug, "I lied. I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised?"

"Yes, this is the best surprise." You say kissing the tip of his nose. 

"I'm trying to get this dumb tree to cooperate." He says gesturing to the disassembled tree. 

"Don't worry we can get this done together. "

You go to the kitchen turning on the kettle to make water for your tea and Hizashi starts playing his Christmas Playlist. While the water boil he insists on doing the tree himself. You give him help directing him in the correct way to do it. Soon enough you hear the kettle whistling and hurry to turn it off. You pour a cup for yourself and one for him. Heading back into the living room you see he has gotten the tree mostly put together. You rummage through the bin of decoration, you are not as organized as him and by the time you are ready to take down the decorations you just throw everything in. And then regret it when you start pulling stuff out the next year.

"What happened there?" He asks, watching you pull out garland covered with ornaments that got hooked onto it. 

"Every year this happens." You mutter

"If you separate it that won't happen." He points out as if it were not obvious.

"Well maybe my handsome love will be here to also help me take this stuff down and put them in there correct place." You quip smiling at him. 

Soon after the tree is completely together and ready to be decorated, just as you are finishing separating the decorations. 

"YEAH! Now for the fun part." He cheers taking a sip of his tea. Hizashi excitedly starts tacking up the garland knowing exactly where it goes. You hang the stockings and put small figurines on tables. When you pass by one another he takes the opportunity to spin you in a small dance. It was so much more to do this together, he had a way of bringing joy to everything he did. You two hang snowflakes from your ceiling you need a step ladder to reach but he likes to show off his impressive height reaching up and attaching each snowflake with ease. 

The last thing to do it the tree, Hizashi is stringing lights around the tree while you make the two of a quick snack. 

"Looking good." You say coming back into the room.

"Me or the tree?" He asks with a smirk.

"Both actually."

"I feel like that was meant as a jab but I will still take the compliment." 

"I would never." You say, rubbing a hand on his back.

With the lights in place you can start placing the ornaments on the tree which is the quickest and easiest and soon enough you are finished.

"And now listeners for the finale." He announces as he plugs in the lights.

"So beautiful." You say looking around the apartment. 

"Yes you are." He says wrapping his arms around you and swaying side to side to the beat of the music. "I'm happy I am here for this, this year."

"Me too."


	2. Snow Day with Kenma

Today was not going as you had planned. You were completely snowed in your house, which meant you couldn’t leave for work. But you didn’t mind that because it meant you got to spend the day at home with Kenma. It was still early and he was asleep after last nights stream. You change out of your work clothes, hanging them back up in the closet before climbing into bed. Kenma is a pretty deep sleeper but you still worry about potentially waking him, wanting to ensure that he gets enough sleep. You lay in bed hoping to fall back asleep but it does not come easily. You are scrolling through social media when you finally fall asleep. The next time you wake up you are being shaken gently, you roll over and open your eyes to see Kenma looking at you concerned. 

‘What’s wrong?” You ask.

“Didn’t you have work today?” 

“We’re snowed in, can’t go anywhere.” You mumble

“Snowed in?” He murmurs.

“Yep, now I get to spend the day with you, love bug.”

Getting up a second time you make breakfast although since it is so late in the day it should be considered lunch. You sit close together enjoying your food and discussing what you could do today. Kenma had another stream tonight, so until then he is all yours. You cuddle on the couch and watch an old Christmas movie. Once the movie is over you still have some time before his stream. 

You turn in his arms to face him, bright smile on your face, “Do you want to build a snowman?”

You receive a blank stare followed by a swift, “No.”

“Oh come on, have some fun.”

“You’re going to get sick.” He says, expression unchanging.

“You are starting to sound like Kuroo. Oh or we can have a snowball fight.”

“Still no.”

You pull away sinking into the cushions pouting, hoping that it might change his mind. It does not but while you are pouting about not going out into the snow he gets up and goes over to the window, opens it and scoops a handful of snow bringing it over to you. 

“That is all the snow you are getting.” 

You wanted to ask what he expected you to do with a clump of melting ice, but quickly decide before it melts to form a snowball as best you can and throw it at him. Your action catches Kenma off guard as he is going to close the window and before you know it he is scooping more snow into his hands and throwing it at you. 

“Kenma!” You shriek, “No throwing snow in the house.” 

“You started this and I’m going to finish it and win.”

“In the end your living room is covered in soggy wet patches and clumps of ice that the two of you now have to get cleaned up before his stream.


	3. Hot Cocoa with Aizawa

You are a lover of all things winter and Aizawa is not. It is not as if he liked a different season better, he just simply did not care. He really didn’t understand your fondness for winter but he goes along with it nonetheless to keep you happy. Today he is off from work and you know that as soon as he wakes up he will be knee deep in papers to grade. So rather than sleeping in and basking in his warmth you drag yourself out of the bed. You decide to make breakfast. Most people will look at Aizawa and assume he runs purely on black coffee. But what they don’t know is that this man consumes a massive amount of sugar each day. You often watch him pouring nearly a cup of sugar into his coffee in the morning, for a man as physically fit as he is and who has never had a cavity you are surprised. On top of that he also does not have the best eating habits so when he is home, you do your best to assure he has some healthier meals than juice pouches and fast food. 

You make french toast because it is his favorite but decide to also make eggs that you can throw some chopped vegetables in to make sure he eats them. After you have everything prepped you start to cook humming quietly to yourself, usually you would play music but you don’t want to risk waking the sleeping man in the other room. Just as you are about to finish you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around your middle. 

“Good Morning.” His voice rumbles in your ear. “That smells good.”

“Good Morning, it’s almost done.” 

“Is there coffee?” He asks.

“There is but how about we have hot cocoa instead.”

“That is not going to keep me awake.” 

“Coffee doesn’t even keep you awake; you are basically on a sugar rush most of the time. You are just so exhausted it doesn’t seem like it.”

“All I’m hearing is that you aren’t going to let me have coffee today.”

You give in making him a cup of coffee to go with his breakfast. After eating you sit with him and help him mark papers hoping to get through them more quickly. It looks like you are reaching the end when he gets up undoubtedly to get another cup of coffee. You continue on marking the next test in the pile. When you look up again Shouta is holding a mug out for you. 

“I don’t want coffee but thanks.”

“Well then it’s a good thing that this isn’t coffee.”

“What is it?” You ask taking the mug and when you look down you see marshmallows sitting on top of whipped cream. 

“It’s hot cocoa.” He says, sitting back down next to you. You see his cup has the same topping. 

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you.” You say moving to hug him.

“It’s just hot chocolate. It’s not a big deal.”

You sit back down bringing the mug up to take a sip and immediately gag, “Oh my god, how much mix did you put in this?”

“Three scoops.”

“Three.. Are you trying to kill me with hot cocoa.”

He takes a sip from his mug, “It tastes fine to me.”


	4. Mistletoe Kisses with Kuroo

You and Kuroo had met in class, you have an 8am history class together. You two had become close friends since the start of the semester.. You had to admit that you had developed a small crush on him but decidedly kept that information to yourself. It is currently finals and you are exhausted from staying up all night studying. 

“Good Morning.” You hear a deep voice call out to you. You turn to see Kuroo walking towards you with a cheerful smile plastered on his face. 

“Morning.” You say back with a yawn.

“Wow, did you sleep at all?” He asks.

“Mmm, an hour or two. It’s okay this is my last final.”

“Well, I guess it’s good I brought you this.” He says, handing you a thermos with coffee.

“Oh, you are a godsend. What would I do without you.”

“Pass out probably.” He laughs.

You make your way to class sitting down and getting in some last minute studying before your professor shows up. After the exam is over you walk out together slowly and make light conversation. 

“Do you have any plans this weekend?” He asks.

“Sleeping. Lots of sleeping.”

“Think you could spare a couple of hours tomorrow.”

“What for?” You ask.

“A holiday party.”

“Hmm skipping out on much needed sleep to go to a party.”

“With me.” He says cheerfully.

“Okay okay what time do I need to be ready by.”

“9pm” 

“Alright I will be ready. See ya tomorrow.” He gives you a tight hug. 

“See you tomorrow.”

The next day you set an alarm to make sure you would wake up in time. 

“So you have a date tonight?” Your roommate asks. 

“It’s not a date.”

“You are going to a party with a guy you like, but not as a date.” They say.

“Yes.”

“You are the dumbest smart person I know.” They say walking out of the room.

“You look over to the clock, it’s almost the time Kuroo had said, you do one last check in the mirror. This may not be a date but you still want to look good. Usually when he had seen you you were half asleep and had not put much effort into your look for the early morning class. You hear a knock at the door, when you open it you see a nicely dressed Kuroo.

“Hey.”

“Hey, are you ready to go.”

You turn to grab your keys, yelling to your roommate that you were leaving. While you were turned you missed the ways his eyes scanned your body whispering a quiet, “Wow.” under his breath. The party is fun. You got to meet some of his friends from high school and they were an energetic bunch to say the least. Taking a break from the group you step outside onto a patio enjoying the fresh air when he comes out to find you. 

“Hey, are you alright?”

“Yea, just taking a breather.”

“I’m glad you came with me tonight.” 

“Me too.” You can hear laughing and snickers behind you and when you turn to see his friends laughing and pointing above you. You look up to see mistletoe hanging above you two. 

“We don’t have to kiss, it’s a silly tradition anyway.” He says.

Without hesitation you reach up grabbing either side of his face bringing his lips down to meet yours. It is short and sweet and when you start to pull away he is quick to pull you back in continuing the kiss. After a minute you pull apart and he rests his forehead against yours, not moving his hands from your body.

“I’m really glad you kissed me.”


	5. Ice Skating with Aizawa

It took weeks of talking about it but you finally convinced Aizawa to go ice skating. Aizawa does not enjoy spending his limited free time out dealing with people. But you had come up with a plan weeks in advance before the rink even opened. When you brought the idea up to him he shut you down with an immediate “No.” But yesterday you had finally worn him down and he said yes. This morning you are up early and excited like a kid going to Disneyland. You make breakfast and coffee, get dressed and then wait for him to wake up. When you hear the bedroom door open your excitement raises. 

“Good Morning, well morning ish.” You cheer. 

He yawns and stretches , “You have too much energy this early.” He grumbles pouring coffee into his mug.

“It is not early.” You say wrapping your arms around his back. 

“You still have too much energy.” 

“I’m excited!” You exclaim practically bouncing on the balls of your feet.

“Hmmm, have you ever ice skated before?” He asks.

“No, but I’m still excited.”

He hums in response but doesn’t say anything else about it.

It’s mid afternoon when you arrive at the rink. You rent your skates and are off onto the ice. It is much harder than you thought it would be struggling to stand up on the ice. You stick to the side holding onto the wall for support. When you look over to see Aizawa gliding easily across the ice.

“How are you doing that?” You ask.

He looks art you and shrugs, “It’s not that hard.” If you could balance you would be tempted to punch this talented man but you didn’t want to end up face down on the ice. 

“Come on, I thought you wanted to skate.” He says, reaching a hand out for you to take. You take ahold of the outstretched hand and he pulls you close into him, “I will help you.”

You two skate together and he holds you close to him. You are skating for so long the twinkling lights surrounding the rink turn on. You are grateful that he agreed to come along with you and helped you so you decide to end his misery. 

“Are you ready to head home?” You ask, although you already know the answer. 

“Yes” He says and you can hear the relief in his voice. 

As you head for the exit you let go of Aizawa and promptly slip and fall on the ice. Aizawa was unable to hold in his surprised laughter seeing you laying flat on the ice. He leans down and helps you up. 

“How about we go home and take a bath together.” He suggests.

You hum in agreement.

“And don’t come back to ice skate again.” He adds.

“That sounds even better.”


	6. Secret Santa with Kenma

To save money your friends group deciding to do a secret santa. You each drew names from a hat and on Christmas Eve you would all get together and exchange gifts. You could almost tell who each person got based on their reactions but their is any one person who you want and you need to trade. While everyone is busy talking in the living room you follow and corner Yaku in the kitchen. 

“Hey” you whisper.

“”Oh hey Y/N…” He starts to say way to loudly.

“Shush.” You say stopping him mid sentence. “I know you got Kenma, don’t argue with me about it. I need you to trade with me.”

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stutters, voice cracking.

“Come on please, be a good friend and trade with me.”

“How did you even know I got Kenma?”

“You eyes shifted towards him after you read your slip.” He looks confused from that information. 

“Why do you even want Kenma do you know of some super obscure game or something?”

“Or something. So will you trade.”

“Yea I guess.” He shrugs.

Now any of your friends Kuroo aside would assume that the only thing Kenma would want would be game related and although he would happily accept them, he already has a;; the games he wants. You on the other hand had a different plan, the main reason you wanted Kenma for is because you already bought some stuff for him. You had ordered a custom hoodie and matching socks and had planned to make him mini apple pies. The most important reason you wanted Kenma is to use this as a way of confessing your long time crush to him. 

Two weeks later it is Christmas Eve and you are all celebrating. The gifts sit under the tree just waiting to be opened, you are very nervous not sure how this will work out for you. After everyone has opened their gifts the group complains about Kenma getting “two” gifts and even more upset when they see the mini pies. They all of course know that you are his secret santa, none of them would have thought about the pies, you wait as he reads the little card you had placed inside face unchanging. 

The best things in life are sweet and you are the sweetest. Pie like you very much. - Y/N

You felt a little disappointed but you can’t say you actually expected much. At the end of the night after everyone has left or so you thought. You are cleaning up when you feel a tap on your shoulder jumping and turning to see Kenma. 

“Oh, you scared me I thought you left with the others.”

He isn’t looking at you, he is looking at his feet shifting from side to side. He is holding onto the little note you left him in his hand.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” You say.

“I’m not uncomfortable.” He says in a low voice whisper. “I pie you too.”


	7. Shopping with Kuroo

“Kuroo, come on.” You say, trying to pull him out of the bed.

He dead weights his body making it so that that you can’t pull him off the bed. He pulls back on your arm pulling you on top of him, “No.”

“We have to go today. We aren’t going to have time for this later.” You say.

“I don’t want to spend my off day shopping when I can lay here in bed with you.”

“Well if we are quick about it. Then we can come back home and lay in bed after.”

“Or we can just lay here and do other things and just get everyone a gift card.” He says

“A gift card is not a present. I’m going to get ready to go and if you aren’t ready by then. I’ll just leave without you.” 

“Doesn’t sound like a bad time to me.”

“Well if I have to do all the shopping alone you will be left alone with your hand tonight.”

That catches his attention and when you walk towards the front door ready to leave you see him sitting in the living room fully dressed and ready to go. 

“Oh good, alright let’s go get this done.” You say.

“Yeah yeah.” He says unenthusiastically. 

At the mall most of your shopping goes well. The last few gifts you need to get are for Kenma and Bokuto. You suggest to him to divide and conquer to save time. While you are separated you quickly grab Bokuto’s gift before heading to another store to grab a surprise and meet back up with him. 

Back home you wrap all of the gifts you bought while he sits behind you pouting. You finish the last gift sitting it under the tree.

“I’m done”

“Finally.” He says. “I was promised cuddles.”

“Yes yes I’m going to go get changed and then we can cuddle.”

Kuroo waits for you in the bed and you go into the closet to change. You walk out looking over to him. 

“Hey there handsome.”

He looks back at you breaking into laughter as he sees you standing there in a penguin onesie. 

“Is that your idea of a sexy outfit?”

“Penguins are super sexy.” You laugh as he pulls you back in the bed.


	8. Caroling with Present Mic

“Hey, everybody welcome back to Put Your Hands Up Radio!” Mic announces loudly. “I have a special guest here with me, my lovely Y/N is here with me to sing you all Christmas carols all night long.” 

“Hello everyone, I just want to apologize in advance for what you will have to endure.” You say cheerfully.

“We will be taking requests but only for Christmas music. So go ahead and call in and tell us what songs you want to hear from us.” 

He sees a person waving in the booth signaling a call. He presses a button and a familiar voice comes through. 

“Hey Mr. Mic, Hi Mx. Mic I’m so happy you are doing this.” You hear Mina squeal though the line. In the background you can hear the giggles of what you assume is the other class 1- a girls. 

“Hello little listener, what song do you want to hear?” Mic asks.

“What was the song you two sang at the Christmas party?” She asks

“Was it I’ll Be Home For Christmas?”

“Yes that one.” 

“Alright you got it, and remember not to stay up too late.”

The music begins to play and you sing the song together messing up here and there from laughing and joking. You both receive a look of warning from the show's producer. After that you sing a couple more songs before taking another request. 

“Good evening listener, you are on with Present Mic, What’s your song request?”

The sound coming through the speakers is chaos, there is yelling and talking and singing. He is almost about to hang up and take a different call when another familiar voice speaks up over the other sounds.

“Dudes shut up I’m on the phone with Present Mic” You can hear Kaminari yell over the others. 

“Hi Mr. Mic, it’s me Kaminari.” 

“Hello listener yes I know it’s you. Do you have a song you want to request?”  
“Oh yeah yeah..” He moves away from the phone, “Hey dude what was the name of that song?” You can hear a muffled voice speaking back to him. “Oh yeah Winter Wonderland, can you sing that one?” 

“For sure we can listener, and the same thing goes for you as the girls earlier don’t stay up too late.”

The piano melody begins, Sleigh Bells Ring are you listening…. You sing harmoniously, you wonder if the kids could tell which songs you preferred because so far they were requesting your favorites. You take more requests throughout the night eventually the students stop calling in and you assume they had gone to bed since it was pretty late at this point. 

“Alright listeners, this will be the last request of the night so make it a good one.” 

This time when the call comes through there are nineteen voices trying to talk over one another. Mic tries to get them to all stop talking over one another with no avail. As he is about to hang up the call he hears dead silence followed by yet another familiar voice yelling in the background. You can’t help but laugh at the chaos that had occurred during the show. 

“Mic! Stop letting them stay up all night calling your show!” Aizawa says into the phone. “And you all go to bed.” 

“Hey Aizawa.” You yell to grab his attention before he hangs up. 

“What?”

“Last song of the night. What do you want to request?”

“Silent Night.” He says bluntly, “And from all of you I don’t want to hear anything else other than silence.” 

“Alright listeners last song as requested from my number one listener, Silent Night.”

“Really he is your number one listener?” You say and he plays the song effectively cutting you off.


	9. Baking with Kuroo

You and Kuroo are baking cookies, neither of you being the best cook you normally just get by. He had suggested you buy premade cookie dough but you were insistent on making it from scratch. 

“Okay so the recipe says we need flour, baking soda, baking powder, sugar, vanilla extract, softened butter, and an egg.” You read off of the recipe.

“We can still go get cookie dough from the store.” Kuroo says watching you read through the recipe. 

“No no we’ve got this come on help me get the stuff we need.” 

You gather everything on the counter getting a big mixing bowl looking back at the recipe, “Ok so two and a half cups of flour.” 

Kuroo measures out the flour, dumping it in the bowl. While you are still reading out the measurements Kuroo isn’t listening anymore he is playing in the flour and takes a little between his fingers tossing it at you. 

“Hey, what the hell.” You say as he laughs. 

“Sorry sorry.” He puts his hands up in surrender, “ I won’t do it again.” 

The rest of the mixing goes surprisingly well. And soon you are rolling out the dough and pressing your cookie cutters into them. 

“This seems like a lot. How many cookies is this supposed to make?” Kuroo asks.

“Hmm, I have no idea does it say that?” 

Kuroo looks back at you phone reading through the recipe his eyes grow wide, “This is a recipe for four dozen cookies.”

“Who bakes four dozen cookies?”

“Who doesn’t read that this is for that many?” 

“Well I guess if they come out okay we can give them away to our friends.”

You cut out your shapes remolding the dough and rolling it out again repeating the process. Soon enough you have cookie sheets filled with gingerbread people, snowflakes, candy canes, and ornaments ready to be baked. 

“They need to bake for 8 to 10 minutes.” You say setting the timer. 

Kuroo is going through the grocery bag with premade icing you bought. Deciding that making the dough was enough of an experiment. When the time goes off you take the cookies out to cool before you can decorate them. 

“Wow they came out pretty good.” You say looking at the cookies. 

“Hopefully they taste good.” Kuroo chimes in pulling the last sheet of cookies out of the oven. 

You let the cookies sit and cool setting up at the dining room table ready to decorate. You have two dozen each six of each cookie. You two enjoy decorating the cookies. It's almost relaxing making light conversation while making cute designs. Hours pass as you focus on finishing all of your cookies. You are finishing your final cookie looking over to see Kuroo has already finished. 

“Yay we’re done.” You cheer, placing your final cookie next to others. 

“You were supposed to frost the cookies.” Kuroo laughs.

“What are you talking about, the cookies are frosted.” You say gesturing to the cookies. 

Kuroo walks over, placing his hands on your hips leaning down as if to give you a kiss but then licks your cheek. 

“What are you doing?” You laugh trying to pull away from him. But his grip on your hips keeps you in place. 

“You’re covered in frosting.” He says licking along your neck sending shivers down your spine. “I think I can help you get it all off.”


End file.
